


Wrap my arms around you.

by 5min



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5min/pseuds/5min
Summary: There were good days, and there were bad days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a paragraph in a song. I just can't seem to Not write angst! Oh well, the world is not a happy place so why write it as one right? Also, I tried my best in translating the song so I hope I gave it justice!

There were days together

There were good days,

Hoseok immediately closed his eyes again after just opening it, the sun's bright ray shining through the window. And the moment he realised the empty space beside him, he heard someone singing, Minhyuk.

When he finally gathered enough energy to actually stand and make his way to the kitchen, he saw a sight so precious he holds it dearly in his heart to this day. Minhyuk was in a pair of boxers and an apron that Hoseok remembered vaguely had a large cupcake on the front, he was chopping something up on the counter, singing a random song with his light voice. 

He couldn't help but smile, making his way to Minhyuk and wrapping his arms around Minhyuk's tiny waist. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of Minhyuk's neck, Minhyuk smelled like flowers, eventhough the scent was barely there, Hoseok could smell it just fine.

"Morning!" Minhyuk chirped in a very light tone, squirming in Hoseok's hold, trying to pry Hoseok's hands off of him. Hoseok hummed to let Minhyuk know he was listening but kept his hold tight, his blue bangs falling over his eyes. 

"Hoseok, it tickles!"

\--

And there were bad days,

When Hoseok entered the studio all he could see was Minhyuk's figure slumped over his desk, a pencil held loosely between his stick fingers. 

"Min," Hoseok started and he could see Minhyuk flinch, startled by the new presence.

"You ought to take a rest, or eat," Hoseok said, tone soft but Minhyuk knew an order when he hears one.

"I can't, I need to finish this," Minhyuk grumbled, voice low and hoarse.

"Just, leave."

Hoseok however, did everything but that. He went over to a chair Minhyuk put in one of the corners and dragged it all the way to Minhyuk's desk. Minhyuk raised his brows, too tired to ask or obstruct so Hoseok just gave him a cheeky smile, as if saying 'can't get rid of me that easy' before shrugging his shoulders, taking a seat and taking out his phone, opting to scroll through instagram for the next three hours.

.

A few hours into staring at Minhyuk doing his job and flipping through instagram, twitter, youtube, and then back to instagram, Minhyuk dropped his pencil as well as his head and let out a frustrated groan. 

Hoseok could already tell that Minhyuk was in tears and it broke his heart more than he'd care to admit. He placed one of his palms on Minhyuk's neck, dragging it slowly through the span of Minhyuk's back before returning it to Minhyuk's neck. 

He bent down slightly to hook his other arm under Minhyuk's knee before hoisting Minhyuk up like a bride on her wedding day. Minhyuk let out a yelp, settling his face against Hoseok's shoulder to hide his face, now stained with tears.

"Lets go eat,"

\--

Some good days are better than others,

When Minhyuk entered the apartment the first thing he noticed was the foreign pair of shoes, heels, deep red in colour and a coat, hanging on their coat rack.

As far as Minhyuk was concerned he and Hoseok didn't have any female friends, well, not ones you bring home. 

"Hoseok," Minhyuk called out, suspicion clear in his voice and he halted his steps, rooted to the spot when he heard someone _moaning_. He paused, furrowing his brows because Hoseok just couldn't be doing what he seemed to be doing. It was just not Hoseok.

He took careful steps towards the bedroom, _their_ bedroom and opened the door, seeing the room dark, but the light from the hallway showed a figure, or rather two, Minhyuk supposed under the sheets.

"Hoseok!" Minhyuk screeched. Before Minhyuk could process anything, somebody switched on the lights and Hoseok was there, laughing like he had never before, clutching his stomach while pointing at Minhyuk's face. 

Minhyuk had to take a few seconds before his mind could process everything that was happening. Hoseok was his, his still. Hoseok was there holding him by the waist. 

"Meanie!" Minhyuk muttered before wrapping his own arm around Hoseok.

"Well, you are the one who wanted unique-" He fumbled with something in his pocket before taking out a ring, "Marry me?"

Minhyuk should've said yes but instead he nodded vigorously and the tears that were about to stream down his face a few minutes ago over a completely different reason finally did. 

"Gosh I hate you,"

\--

And some bad days are worse than others,

"Hoseok! Where were you!" Minhyuk asked, though it sounded more like a demand rather than a question.

"Minhyuk, I'm too tired to deal with you now," Hoseok's voice was low but the irritation in his voice was crystal clear. It was three in the morning and he just went back from work, the least Minhyuk could do was not put his drama in Hoseok's mind.

"You promised to come to the exhibition!" Minhyuk half-shouted, his voice wavering but slowly increasing in loudness.

"Minhyuk, Can we not argue about this!" Hoseok snapped, turning to face Minhyuk who was standing beside their bedroom door, raising his voice in hopes that Minhyuk would leave him alone for the night.

"You promised! You know how I feel about people breaking their promises!" Minhyuk argued, his face was red in anger, betrayal was the only word he could think about. 

"See **this** -" Hoseok shouted, pointing at Minhyuk with his index finger, "is exactly why your sister left you! Why she didn't come back! I'm sorry I can't be around you at all times!" Hoseok's face was now also red.

Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He went into the room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

Hoseok could hear Minhyuk's sobbing from the other side of the door. Realisation flooding through him, what he said a few seconds ago played on repeat in  his head, laced with Minhyuk very loud cries. He dragged his feet to stand in front of the door, Minhyuk's cries louder than what Hoseok could bear. He lifted his hand to knock, but he just couldn't find it in himself to do so.

Instead he said softly, "Minhyuk, Open the door when you're ready, I'll be out here." 

.

When Minhyuk finally opened the door, his cheeks were stained, his eyes were red and Hoseok scrambled to his feet, taking Minhyuk in his arms instinctively before Minhyuk started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean what I said," 

\--

But they were all days spent together.

_Kenapa ada derita_

_Bila bahagia tercipta_

_Kenapa ada sang hitam_

_Bila putih menyenangkan_

_Berhenti berharap - Sheila On 7_

_Why do we have agony?_

_When joy is present._

_Why do we have darkness?_

_When light is pleasant._

  



End file.
